School days (Fanfiction)
by Hellion400
Summary: After moving Eren and Mikasa start a new school life at high school, where they make new friends, emotions are put to the test, conflicts arise, as well as the bizarre teachers just being plain bizarre! One shots! I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, this is all Fanfiction.
1. Transfers

After Eren's mother died in a fire accident that had claimed their home, his father was never the same again, where after a couple of days of isolating himself he disappeared completely leaving him and Mikasa to fend for themselves. Due to this Eren and Mikasa were forced to get part time jobs in order to stay in a one room apartment that Armin's grandfather owned.

Eren got out of bed and went to the dining room where Mikasa already dressed in her new school uniform was reading the newspaper, without averting her gaze Mikasa points at the toasted bread she had prepared earlier.

"While you were sleeping I prepared breakfast"

Eren picked up one of the pieces of toast and looked at it with disgust "toast again? Mikasa can't you make anything else other than toast?"

"Well if you want something different you can wake up early and prepare it yourself"

Finding nothing that could counter Mikasa's argument Eren began spreading jam on his toast

"So what time does school start?"

"It starts at 8:30 but we need to get their at 7:30 because we are transfers"

That's right Eren though as he began eating the toast, since after moving to the apartment they were forced to change schools since it was a lot closer. Finally Mikasa diverts her attention from the newspaper and looks at Eren warily

"You do know its 7:20 right now?"

Eren seeing she was right immediately rushed to the bathroom in order to get ready.

Outside the apartment waiting for them was Armin who smiled excitedly

"Hey guys! It's been so long since I last saw you two, don't worry about school its great! Teachers are really cool especially the principle he like is the absolute best!"

Eren couldn't help but think of Armin as a crazy fan girl as he continued to ramble on about the prestige of the school, waving his arms spastically like an octopus. Losing track of though they eventually found themselves in front of the school

"Wow already here? I didn't even begin on the amazing subjects they teach here, oh well"

With Armin as there guide they finally reached the teachers office.

"Well I got to get ready for class I hope you get assigned into the same class as me, that way I can help you guys out" with that Armin left.

Eren took a deep breath of air as he reached out to open the door when suddenly the door busted open, in front of him stood a short man who stared at them with a stony gaze holding a cup of tea

"What are you two brats doing right in front of the door?"

Shocked by the teacher's attitude Eren only managed to blurt out some words

"Um, were transfers"

"Transfers..." The teacher continued to stare at them with hooded eyes as he began sipping his tea

To Eren's relief another teacher a head taller than the intimidating one appeared coming to their rescue.

Giving them a heart-warming smile she began excitedly talking "Transfers? Great I love transfers! Don't mind this gloomy guy he's always like this, he's Levi the sports teacher, and I'm Hanji the science teacher"

Suddenly she began approaching Eren until the tip of their noses almost touched

"What's your blood type?"

"So- sorry?"

Mikasa broke the awkward moment by clearing her throat "Ms Hanji we were told that Mr Erwin the principle was here, would you mind if you could take us to him? Otherwise we'll miss class"

Suddenly Hanji began laughing "of course! Silly me, let's talk about this later, right this way"

After a very awkward meeting with the teachers, they finally met the principle

"I assume you two are the transfers? He was acknowledged by nods.

"Here's your timetables you still have 15 minutes to get there, take today easy"

As they finally exit the Teachers office and began walking in the hallway, the only thing he could think of was how bizarre the teachers were.


	2. New Girl

Jean lied down in bed as he began pondering about the new transfer girl he saw today, dammit! She was so beautiful… I really want to talk to her, suddenly Jean though of an amazing idea she must have social media accounts for sure! Immediately Jean turned on his computer and began browsing all the famous social media websites and couldn't find anything on her. Suddenly the door opened without any warning, Jean immediately minimises the browser.

"Jean your friend mar-"

"What the hell mom!? Don't you know how to knock? I was doing something important!"

"That's no way to speak to me boy! Your friend is waiting downstairs"

Marco sat down on Jeans bed letting of a huge sigh "I finished my part of the assessment what about you?"

"Um yeh I did too… um Marco did you see the new transfer student?"

"Eren or Mikasa?"

"Obviously Mikasa… so um Marco what do you think of her?"

"I don't know never talked to her Armin seems to know her pretty well" Suddenly Marco smiled "you fancy her don't you"

Jean began to blush "I don't know what you're talking, I just wanted to know your opinion…"

Marco laughed "don't worry Jean I won't tell anyone"

Jean blushed even more "you better! By the way I've been trying to find her online but can't seem to find her… her name is Mikasa Ackerman right?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, maybe she goes under a different name online"

Jean slumped in his chair and began moaning "I can't wait to see her tomorrow at school… her hair is amazing…"

"All this talk of love is making me feel nauseous lets go out and get some food"

Jean and Marco enter a nearby convenience store and begin browsing the shelves for cheap snacks

Marco begins waving a packet of chips in Jeans face "what about these there on sale today"

"Yeh sure I never tried that one before, I'm going to go get some drinks from the cold section"

As Jean enters the cold section he sees a girl rummaging through the drinks, Jean approaches her and realises who it is and immediately freezes on the spot, holy shit! It's Mi-Mikasa! Damn what should I say? Fuck it I'll go with the flow"

"Mikasa I didn't know you come to this store"

Mikasa looks up towards Jean with her blank face "I live down the street"

Jean felt excited "re-really? Cool! I live up the road… say um do you not use social media?"

"No. I have no time to socialise online, I'm really busy"

"Ah ok… that's a shame say do-"

"Jean! What's taking you so long? I have no money, oh hey Mikasa"

Marco comes over and begins smiling, Jean began grinding his teeth, fucking Marco!

"Oh hey Marco, you two hanging out?"

"Yeh, were just getting some snacks for tonight"

Jean slowly turns his head towards Marco "Marco… let's get going"

"Ok well see you tomorrow then"

Mikasa merely nodded.

Once they had gone a set distance from the store Jean began storming off, confused Marco hurried after him

"What's wrong?"

"Don't talk to me!"

Marco stopped following Jean for a moment and began pondering what Jean was so mad about.


	3. Cafeteria Fight

Mikasa, Eren and Armin agreed on meeting at the school entrance where Armin intended to give them a proper tour of the school. Yet as Mikasa and Eren continue to wait, Eren begins to get impatient.

"Where's Armin we've been waiting for like an hour already!"

Appearing from the side street a swollen faced Armin appeared "I'm sorry Eren… Mikasa… I must've made you guys wait a long time" Armin sniffed and wiped his teary eyes

Shocked Eren immediately asks Armin "what happened to you are you ok?"

"Don't worry *sniff* about me *sniff*"

Eren begins to yell "what you mean don't worry!? Who did this to you? I'm gonna kill them!" Eren clenched his shaking fists as he looked like an image of pure fury

"Please let it go Eren! You'll only make things worse they might target you!"

"What type of friend would let his friend get beat and not do anything?

Mikasa gently placed her hand on his shoulder "Eren you don't have to solve everything with violence…"

Eren shrugged her hand off and approached Armin "Armin tell me where they are if you don't I no longer want to be friends with you"

Armin bowed his head "ther-there probably in the cafeteria…"

Eren plows his way into the cafeteria and screams at the top of his lungs "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS IS PICKING ON ARMIN!"

The entire cafeteria was immediately filled with silence as a boy twice as big as Eren stood up

"Who wants to know?"

Eren quickly approaches him until they were almost touching

"I'm gonna give you this one chance to back off from Armin or else I'll kill you"

The burly boy laughed "I'd like to see you try"

In his fury he tackled the boy to the ground and began punching him, instantly three boys joined the fray and began attacking Eren, Mikasa sighed took of her jacket and threw it towards Armin.

Mikasa moved so fast she was a blur, swinging her fist into one of the boys jaws causing him to fall to the ground, another boy swung his fist at her she merely ducked and uppercutted him removing him from the equation. The third boy looked up from the pounding he was giving Eren to receive a kick to the face making him seem to fly across the room, Mikasa grabbed the leader of the gang and pulled him off Eren where she slammed him to the ground pressing her knee onto his back so he couldn't move.

Mikasa leaned closer to his face so that no one could see the knife she was holding, and whispered softly into his ear

"If I see you anywhere near Armin or Eren you'll be hearing from me"

The moment she got of the boy he and his gang darted out of the cafeteria. Eren slowly got up and wiped the blood from his nose

"You didn't have to get involved I knew what I was doing…"

Mikasa removes a handkerchief from her pocket and begins wiping the blood on his collar, Eren embarrassed by the crowd snatched the handkerchief from Mikasa and began wiping it himself.

Armin approaches them guiltily "I'm sorry you guys had to get involved…"

Eren snorted "That's what friends are for"

Suddenly Levi approached them and stared at Eren's bloodied face lazily

"Did someone shit on your face?"

"N-no sir"

"Then clean your face up, it's disgusting"

Eren, Armin and Mikasa quickly left the cafeteria.


	4. Daring

Armin was in the Library finalising his assessment when Reiner and Bertholdt appeared, in Armin's eyes they seemed unusually stiff with tense smiles.

"Armin we were looking for you all over the place, should've known you would be here"

"Um, yeh well I'm always at the library"

Bertholdt began looking around carefully, seeing no one around he gave Reiner the heads up, gradually Reiner began approaching Armin with his unnatural smile

"Armin you're a smart guy, and that must help a lot I'm sure"

Feeling as if he was being cornered Armin began taking steps back from the advancing Reiner

"Wh-whats going on?"

Reiner placed his hand on his shoulder and bowed his head

"Re-reiner are you ok?"

Reiner slowly lifted his head where the smile had been replaced by an intense look

"Armin you're the last person I would ask for help, but in this situation you're the only one we can possibly rely on…"

"wh-what for?"

"Ok long story short, you know how Sasha can be quite well… aloof at times… well she took bertholdt's bag by accident and we need you to go get it from the girls changing room"

"What! No way if I get caught I'll be labelled as a pervert for the rest of my life!"

Suddenly Bertholdt broke down "Please! Armin I beg you we need you to do it! If Sasha opens that bag, me and Reiner are finished!"

Feeling the pressure of being relied on Armin succumbed to Reiner and Bertholdt's request

(next scene)

Armin felt uncomfortable as he adjusted his skirt he couldn't believe he was wearing a girls uniform! Although the situation was dire Reiner and Bertholdt couldn't help but smile at Armin's attire

Reiner gave him a reassuring slap on the back "you look just like a girl! Just remember the plan get in and get out"

Armin nodded furiously and began walking towards the sports gym he felt like crawling into a hole to die, with each and every step he could feel the blood pumping in his heart quadruple in speed _everything will be ok no one will notice all I need to do is avoid people like MIkasa, get the bag and get out_

As Armin neared the entrance he turned around to look towards Reiner and Bertholdt who hid behind a tree, they gave him a reassuring thumbs up, Armin took a deep breath and entered the gym.

Armin quickly manoeuvred his way towards the changing room before entering he looked around and saw Mikasa pounding the boxing bag so hard that it seemed like it was going to rip in half, Armin couldn't help not shaking.

He quickly began looking for Bertholdt's bag, after what seemed like an eternity Armin finally spots it, quickly snatching it up Armin exits the room and began walking towards the front entrance _I'm almost out, I'm almost out, please don't mess up please…_

"Hey where do you think you're going?

_No please!_

Oluo the Sports assistant approached him "class didn't even finish where do you think you're going?"

Armin immediately put on a girly voice "I-I was t-told to do something for s-sir Levi"

"What? Whatever just make sure you come back"

"Y-yes sir"

(next scene)

At the library Armin began crying hysterically while Reiner and Bertholdt tried to comfort him

"Thank you Armin without your help we would've been done for"

Bertholdt nodded vigorously "yes of course! Thank you Armin you really are brave"

Bertholdt then removed a photo from his bag and showed Armin

"It's a picture of me, Reiner and Annie when we were kids, we wanted to show it to her on her birthday, that's why we didn't want Sasha to find it"

Armin looked at the photo and saw a smiling Annie.


	5. Old school

5 years before wall high school became as prestigious as it is currently the school had once been corrupted by a principal who extorted his own students which would ultimately lead the school to be shut down. Erwin who had previously attended the school could no longer watch as the school began crumbling away and decided upon himself to save the school.

Current time 7pm

Erwin looked at those assembled in his study room, Levi once known as the greatest delinquent of wall high also was well renowned in the underworld, Mike world renown food critic whom rated food with a mere sniff, hanji banned from all science related committees due to her insane methods.

"I thank you for gathering here today under such short notice. I don't know if you realised but wall high will be closed down if nothing is done to stop this principal from continuing to corrupt the school system..."

Mike looks at Erwin thoughtfully and scratched his chin "what do you have in mind?"

"Considering the schools current state legal matters are no longer an option, everything we do will be illegal"

A silence enveloped the room, hanji jumps to her feet "no point thinking about it, so when do we start?"

"Tonight."

Current time 9pm

Levi and Mike watched from an alleyway as their target walked out of a nightclub with a smug expression

"Look at that smug little shit... Mike how many?"

"I smell 6 guards"

Levi rolls up his sleeves and rests the wooden bat on his shoulder, while mike loosely holds his in his own hand.

"Let's get started then..."

Current time 11pm

The captured principle began regaining his consciousness as he couldn't remember what had happened, yet as his eyes gradually adjusted he realised that he was tied to a chair

Hanji smiled "Ah your awake great now we can get started" she then reveals two wires connected to a car battery

"This one is called Sonny" Hanji lifts the right wire "and this one is Bean" lifts the left wire

She then let of a breath of excitement and began looking around "it's great Erwin lent us his garage. Levi would you do the honours?"

Levi appeared from the shadows with a rubber apron and gloves his expression merciless, suddenly he grabbed the principle by the hair tilting his head backwards Hanji began speaking again.

"Now as a principle you are doing a very bad job, as ex-students we aren't happy one bit so we'll give you this chance to surrender everything to us including your position"

The principle immediately refused "you can't do this! I have human rights!"

Hanji looks at Levi confusedly "human rights?"

Levi pulled his hair harder

"i-ill s-sue you! You can't get away with this"

Abruptly Hanji pressed bean onto his Adam's apple, after an intense shock his eyes refocused only to stare at Levi's irritated face

"Hey he's already sweating like a pig…"

Hanji laughed "that was just an appetiser. I wonder what would happen if Sonny touched your-"

The principal began yelling hysterically "Ok! Ok! Take everything just stop please!"

Hanji looked at the clock "Eh? It hasn't even been 5 minutes…"

11:30pm

Once all the paper work was done Levi pulled out a picture of the principal's family

"you have a nice wife I wonder why you'd cheat on her… well if you start squealing ill pay her and your son a visit" the Principal nodded vigorously.

Three days later Erwin became the new principle and reformed the school.


	6. Friction

In the cafeteria Eren decides to sit opposite Annie who seemed to be sitting by herself.

"Hey Annie mind if I sit here today?"

Annie merely nodded and began eating her food "don't you usually sit with Armin and Mikasa?"

"Yeh but I wanted to ask you some tips on some martial arts techniques like the one you used on Marco during today's sparring session"

"You mean this one?" Annie grabs Eren's hand and twists it

"Ouch, ok, ok I get it damn that hurts…"

Annie smiled "it hurts? A weak girl like me?" Annie applies more pressure

Erin's face cringes in pain "Ok! I get it, you can stop now"

Suddenly Mikasa appears beside Eren and grabs Eren's arm yanking it away from Annie's grip

"What are you doing?" Mikasa stared at Annie icily as she sat next to Eren

Annie's smile disappears "Relax, he was just asking me some tips on sparring techniques."

"It didn't seem like that, Eren seemed to be in pain"

"Of course if you don't know what it feels like you'll never understand the technique"

"Eren already asked you to stop but you wouldn't let go"

"Oi Mikasa stop! Let it go its fine."

Mikasa then looks at Eren "every time I see you too together you always get beat up"

Eren looked baffled "what? She's just teaching me martial arts, and are you my mother or something you don't have to look after me"

Annie sipped at her soup "Eren comes to me for tips you don't have to bother yourself with everything he does"

Mikasa turns her attention to Annie "no one asked for your opinion"

Annie and Mikasa continued to silently stare at each other menacingly, eventually Annie sighed and stood up from the table and walked off,

Eren frustratingly directs his attention towards Mikasa "Mikasa! Why do you always do this? Jeez it's annoying"

"Eren what's going on? You're starting to make a scene" Armin replaces Annie's spot as he sets his tray down on the table

"Nothing's going on" Eren picks up his tray and stubbornly walks of

Mikasa watches Eren walking off as Armin's begins to eat.


End file.
